The bad O'Connell kids aged from 3 to 7 throw a tantrum because they have to go to their cousin's birthday party
Gemma and Darren get an invitation Nicole: "One day, Gemma and Darren O'Connell received an invitation from Gemma's brother Frank and his wife Mimi asking them to attend their son Mickey's 5th birthday party, which would be held in Funky Monkeys in Cityside. So Gemma and Darren decided to take their adoptive children aged from 3 to 7 as a special treat." opens an envelope Gemma: "Darren, look!" arrives in the kitchen Darren: " " Gemma: " " Darren: " " Gemma (reading the invitation): " " Darren: " " Gemma: "We'll get the children aged from 3 to 7 to go!" Darren: "I agree. This could be a perfect treat for them." Phone Calls Gemma receives a phone call Nicole: "A few days later, Gemma received a phone call from Frank with a reminder about a birthday party for Mickey." phone rings answers the phone Gemma: "Hello." Uncle Frank: "Hello Gemma, Mickey is having a birthday party at Funky Monkeys in Cityside. Did you get a gift for him?" Gemma: "Yes, Darren and I shopped at The Entertainer in Castle Court and bought his present last month. Has it arrived yet?" Uncle Frank: "Yes, I ordered it from Amazon.co.uk and it came yesterday." Gemma: "So Darren and I will be bringing Hamish, the Belgian twins, the Argentinian triplets, the Singaporean septuplets, the Tanzanian undecaplets and the Portuguese vigintuplets." Gemma hires some babysitters for the other kids Nicole: "Then Gemma had to hire three babysitters to look after the other children who were too young and too old to go." dials a number to a senior student in high school named Cassie Gemma: "Hello, my name is Gemma O'Connell and I am looking for three babysitters to look after my children, except for the 3-7 year olds, because my husband Darren and I are taking them to my nephew Mickey's birthday party." Cassie: " " Gemma books the bus Nicole: "And finally, Gemma asked her friend Mr. Rice, who works as a bus driver in the Europa Ulsterbus Station to drive them to Funky Monkeys in Cityside and to help out at the party." dials a number to Mr. Rice The Tantrum Gemma and Darren get the kids aged from 3-7 wakened up Nicole: "It was the day of Cousin Mickey's birthday, and Gemma and Darren begin the day by getting the kids aged from 3-7 up out of beds." Getting Ready Nicole: "Gemma is laying the party clothes out on the party goers' beds." lays the Portuguese vigintuplets' party clothes out on their beds lays Hamish's party clothes out on his bed lays Mimi and Pino's party clothes out on their beds lays Gabriela, Romina and Lucas' party clothes out on their beds lays the Singaporean septuplets' party clothes out on their beds lays the Tanzanian undecaplets' party clothes out on their beds Nicole: "When the bad kids aged from 3-7 asked if they could go to spend time with their friends, the parents refused." comes downstairs Gemma: "Okay folks, it's time to go upstairs and get dressed into your party clothes! They're on your beds!" Lucas: "Can I go to my friend Noah's house?" Mimi: " " (Translated to: "I want to go to Janine's house!") Gemma: "No, not today. We're going to your Cousin Mickey's birthday." Lucas: "I don't like my cousin Mickey! He's ugly and a freak!" Gemma: "When is this tantrum going to stop?" Darren: "I don't know." Gemma: "Get up the stairs and get dressed." Lucas: "Never!" Three Babysitters Arrive doorbell rings The Bad O'Connell Kids Aged from 3 to 7 run away to their friends' houses Darren Chases After Mimi from the Twins Pino: " " (Translated to: "Daddy, Mimi's running away!") Mimi: "IK WIL JANINE!" (Translated to: "I WANT JANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!") Gemma Chases After Lucas from the Triplets Noah's mother: "Are you ready to go to Funderland" Noah: "Yeah!" Lucas: "I'm coming with you to Funderland!" as Lucas jumps into Noah's car, Gemma snatches up Lucas Gemma: "No, you are not going with this family, Lucas!" Lucas: "But I want to go with my friend Noah and his family because I hate Mickey!" Gemma: "Lucas, that is not very nice! Mickey likes you." Lucas: "BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE THAT UGLY FREAK MICKEY!" Noah's father: "Let's hit the road!" Lucas: "I'm coming with Noah!" Noah's father: " " Gemma: "See, Lucas? They " Lucas: "I WANT TO GO WITH NOAH! I WANT TO GO WITH NOAH!" Sadie, Ali, Shruti, Punny, Janaki, Akbar and Munira from the Quindecaplets Chase After Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu and Selemani from the Undecaplets Sadie: "I'll chase after Thomas, Ali, you chase after Chimpae, Shruti, you chase after Ezekiel, Punny, you chase after Francis, Janaki, you chase after Rajabu and Akbar and Munira, you chase after Selemani." Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Ephraim and Takoor from the Tridecaplets Chase After Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Sílvia and Simone from the Vigintuplets Jason: "Okay guys, I'll go after Carla, Dylan you go after Mariana and Teresa, Rodney you go after Rita, Adam you go after Deborah, Brandon you go after Sandra and Solange, Calvin you go after Sílvia, Ephraim you go after Simone and Takoor you go after Margarida." Ingrid, Sapphira, Kapu and Lina from the Duodecaplets Chase after Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh from the Septuplets and Marie Paula stay behind to help Vicky, Elaine and Gina get ready The Bus Arrives picks Thomas up and carries him to the bus, Punny carries Francis, Janaki carries Rajabu and Akbar, Munira carries Selemani, Ali carries Chimpae and Shruti carries Ezekiel to the bus and Gemma have Lucas, Mimi, Pino, Romina and Gabriela Lucas: "I DON'T WANT TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" At Funky Monkeys Frank and Aunt Mimi rush to greet Gemma, Darren and their children aged from 3 to 7 King of the Jungle birthday room has a Jungle Book-themed party Mickey: "Hello, Aunty Gemma's children. I am happy that you're here." is about to hug Mimi Veronica and Uncle Hoyt and their children arrive teacher arrives Bare Necessities" BGM is playing in the background Mickey: "We're going to have so much fun! We'll watch The Jungle Book movie, play games, have cake and ice cream, and so much more! We'll play for many hours in the indoor playground! Oh, boy! Won't that be fun, everybody?" the food table, there we see Kaa Snake sandwich, Kaa's ricccccccccce, Kaa's snake hot dogs, jungle chicken, Tiger tails, snake eggs, elephant poop, croc teeth, baloo's mashed potatoes, frozen bananas, tiger's blood sorbet, Baloo Berry banana smoothie pops, jungle juice, Baloo "gummy" bears, baloo's honey comb cupcakes, Mowgli's jungle friend's pasta in Alfredo sauce, baloo's fruit skewers, King Louie's monkey bread, King Louie's banana split, a 3-tiered jungle book birthday cake with banana frosting, mangoes on a stick, King Louie's banana muffins Party Aftermath Frank: "Come and visit us anytime!" Darren: "Thank you for having us over!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Tantrums Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties